1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to personal flotation devices, and more particularly, to self inflating flotation devices stored on the body of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The incidence of drownings by those participating in water sports is a problem of some concern. The enjoyment and participation in water activities by the public at large occurs with some frequency and, in consequence, the incidence of tragic events is on the rise. For this reason various governmental agencies have issued and enforce regulations compelling boaters to carry flotation devices.
Personal flotation devices, however, are typically bulky and cumbersome and thus are not regularly worn. Less bulky, selectively inflatable, flotation devices are therefore preferred and examples thereof have appeared with some frequency in the various patent teachings. For example U.S. Pat. No. 3,173,162 to Elders discloses a compressed gas inflatable bag, as do U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,551,106, and 3,828,381 both to Prager. Each of these, while suitable for the purposes addressed, entail complex mechanisms and thus fabrication expense and complex maintenance.
Characteristically, the instant flotation devices attend extremely significant circumstances. Reliable operation is thus of paramount concern, as is the convenience of the article before deployment. In substantially all instances the article accompanies very vigorous physical activity, in an environment frequently characterized by salt water, sand, and the material deterioration by exposure to sunlight
Concurrently, accidental discharge of the compressed gas, in itself, poses its own hazards. Thus any inflatable device intended to be worn by the water sportsman must be reliable, rugged and convenient in use. It is one such arrangement that is disclosed herein.